


Animal Instincts

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: It's a tough decision, deciding who to be your successor.Luckily, the bad guys help the Third Years make the decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in this AU: the third years have the powers of an animal and protect their town/city/area from bad guys and after graduation, the powers are passed down to the next third years  
> Matsukawa: Panda Bear  
> Hanamaki: Cat  
> Oikawa: Fox  
> Iwaizumi: Wolf

“I’m telling you! Watari should be the Cat!” Hanamaki argued as he jumped to the next rooftop. Matsukawa sighed as he followed him.

“But Makki, Wata-chan would look soooo cute as the Bear!” Oikawa’s voice rang through their communicators, followed by a yelp as Iwaizumi presumably hit him.

“It doesn’t matter what he’ll look like, idiot. It’s whether the animal would fit him or not.” He reminded them. Hanamaki sighed, pausing at the next rooftop as Matsukawa huffed for breath. His tail twitched impatiently as he approached the edge, arms folded. 

“Are you implying that Bears look cuter than Cats, Oikawa? Because if so I am offended.” Hanamaki huffed. Matsukawa snickered beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“C’mon babe, you know you dig the Bear look.” He winked. Hanamaki chuckled and elbowed him in between the ribs, resulting in a yelp. 

“As much as I dig the ‘Bear look’, I’m still saying Watari should be the… monkey?” Hanamaki gripped the edge of the roof, leaning down to try and get a better look at the figure he saw run by.

“Uh none of us have the Monkey, Makki.” Oikawa sounded confused. Matsukawa followed Hanamaki’s gaze and swore under his breath, grabbing his ribbon-whips from his waist.

“Not like that. Monkey spotted by the park.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a look before jumping off the rooftop. The Monkey, tail as red as his hair and a wide grin, noticed them immediately.

“Well, well, well, lookie what we have here~. The pretty Kitty and the big ol’ Bear.” The two scowled at the nicknames as the Monkey laughed at them.

“What are you doing here?” Hanamaki demanded, his claws extending. The Monkey appeared to think for a moment before turning and running away.

“Wha- WAIT COME BACK HERE!” The two took off after him, running through the park and dodging bushes to try and keep up. They heard barking and skidded to a stop, eyes wide.

“Bear to Wolf, we have civilians in the park I repeat we have civilians in the park!” Matsukawa reported as the two changed directions, heading towards the barking dog. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Hanamaki groaned when they found the dog and his owner. Specifically, one of their own teammates. Kyoutani was rubbing his dog’s neck, a tennis ball abandoned next to them. 

“Shit Makki, look. Two o’clock.” Matsukawa hissed, gripping his weapon tighter. Hanamki looked and took a sharp breath. The Monkey was approaching Kyoutani, and a very familiar glowing ball was in his hand.

“Hoe don’t do it….” Hanamaki hissed, as Kyoutani’s dog perked up and turned to the newcomer, growling. Kyoutani followed the dog’s gaze and immediately stood up, taking a defensive position. Before Hanamaki or Matsukawa could move, the Monkey threw the ball straight at the pet and owner, engulfing the two in a bright red glow.

"Ohhh my god..." Hanamaki sighed.

“Wolf to Cat or Bear. One of you two. Respond! What is happening?!” Iwaizumi’s voice finally broke through. The two exchanged worried looks as the glow died down, revealing a large golden wolf with black stripes, roughly the size of a small car.

“…the Monkey got Kyoutani. Morphed him with his dog.” Matsukawa explained softly. Hanamki’s entire body was stiff, except for his tail swishing back and forth. Much to his horror, the large Wolf turned to look straight at the two, eyes focusing on Hanamaki.

“I don’t think he likes cats…” Hanamki whispered, fists clenching and unclenching nervously. All of his instincts were screaming at him. The Monkey grinned before turning to the large Wolf.

“Fetch.” At the command, the Wolf roared loudly and began running at them. Matsukawa dove out of the way while Hanamaki yelped and started sprinting on all fours.

“MAKKI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Matsukawa shouted, watching his friend get chased by the Wolf as he stood up again.

“BAD DOG BAD DOG BAD DOG” Hanamaki’s voice repeated through the communicator. Matsukawa sighed and began to run after them when a bright pink bubble floated into his view. He blinked, pausing and reaching for the bubble as more appeared around him. The bubbles suddenly all burst, releasing pink sparkles. Matsukawa stumbled slightly as the sparkles landed on him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Shhhh….go to sleep.” A soft voice whispered above him as he curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hanamaki had never ran this fast in his life. The Dog-Wolf-monster thing was STILL chasing him and they were out in the streets now. Half his instincts told him to turn around and fight and the other half told him to keep running. They did all agree on one thing though: go up. So he did. He dashed into an alleyway and began climbing the fire escape, the Wolf monster snarling on the ground, unable to climb after him. Hanamaki sighed in relief as he grabbed the top of the roof, going to pull himself up when he saw the red boots in front of him. Mentally cursing, he looked up and saw the Monkey standing above him, holding his staff casually over his shoulders. The light pink-haired Sheep was floating next to him on a large bubble, yawning.

“Now, now. This isn’t fair at all to our little puppy dog.” The Monkey scolded lightly before taking his staff and roughly hitting Hanamaki in the face with the end, sending him right back down to the alleyway, crashing into some garbage bags. He grunted as he sat up, rubbing his face before freezing as he heard a low growl. 

“N-Nice…puppy…” Hanamaki held a hand out to the monster, slowly standing up. The Wolf didn’t seem amused, lips curled back into a snarl as it lowered itself to the ground, preparing to pounce.

Here lies Hanamaki, torn apart by his kouhai as a monster. Hanamaki squeezed his eyes shut as the Wolf pounced. To his surprise, death did not come for him, but a loud yelp did. He peeked through his hands and immediately let out a sigh of relief when he saw another wolf fighting the evil one.

“Mak- I mean Cat-Chan!” Oikawa dashed over, his bow at the ready. He turned and shot at the golden wolf, the arrow embedding itself in one of the evil wolf’s shoulders, allowing Iwaizumi to take it down.

“I’m good. I’m good. Wow I haven’t been this tired since we had to do a suicide for every point we lost in the practice match.” Hanamaki huffed, finally able to properly catch his breath. Oikawa chuckled as Iwaizumi shifted back, grunting slightly at the effort.

“Well, we know Kyoutani definitely has wolf instincts.” They watched as the monster glowed red before separating back into the two original forms, Kyoutani wrapped around his dog, sleeping. Oikawa snorted, folding his arms.

“We all knew Mad Dog would be a Mad Dog. The REAL question is, where did Mattsun wander off to?” Hanamaki blinked, looking around.

“It’s not like him to just leave one of us in danger.” Iwaizumi lifted Kyoutani over one shoulder and his dog into his arms.

“He was in the park with me. Then I was a bit too busy RUNNING FOR MY LIFE to pay attention to where he went.” Hanamaki fiddled with his communicator, blinking when light snoring came through the speaker.

“….is he asleep?” Oikawa frowned. “I know he can fall asleep literally anywhere but in the middle of a battle is new.”

“He seemed fine when we were togeth- Ohhhhh wait wait…. Fuck, the Sheep was with the Monkey on the roof.” Hanamaki remembered. All three groaned. The Sheep had a knack for knocking people out, and their sleepy friend was especially susceptible for getting tired out by him. 

“So Mattsun is probably passed out in the park. We can grab him, dump these two off, and then go home and call it a day.” Oikawa clapped his hands together, starting off in the direction of the park. Iwaizumi sighed and followed him, Hanamaki on his tail.

“Well…at least we know not to give Watari the Cat now.”


End file.
